Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 6$ and $a = 1$. $9$ $b$ $ + 6$ $a$ $ + 5$
Answer: Substitute $6$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 9{(6)} + 6{(1)} + 5 $ $ = 54 + 6 + 5 $ $ = 65$